Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is the third upcoming Chuggington/Star Wars crossover to be made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). Plot During a space battle over Coruscant between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Alliance, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker (along with our heroes) lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from Separatist commander General Grievous. After infiltrating Grievous' flagship, the Jedi engage Count Dooku in a lightsaber duel, which ends with Anakin killing Dooku at Palpatine's urging. Grievous flees the battle-torn cruiser, which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals she is pregnant. Initially excited, Anakin begins to have premonitions of Padmé dying in childbirth. Palpatine appoints Anakin to join the Jedi Council as his representative, but the Council declines Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and orders him to monitor the Chancellor, diminishing Anakin's faith in the Jedi. Palpatine entices Anakin with knowledge of the dark side of the Force, including the power to "cheat death." When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Anakin reports his treachery to Mace Windu, who subdues Palpatine in an ensuing lightsaber duel. In a desperate attempt to help save Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing him to kill the Jedi Master. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader. As Bradey O'Diesel appears from the shadows and Palpatine issues an order for the clone troopers to kill their Jedi commanders, known as Order 66, and dispatches Vader and a legion of clones to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple; however, Obi-Wan (having killed Grievous on Utapau) and Yoda survive. Vader then kills the remaining Separatist leaders hiding on the volcanic planet Mustafar, while Palpatine addresses the Senate and transforms the Republic into the Galactic Empire, declaring himself Emperor. On Coruscant, Obi-Wan, Team Chugger, Blythe, the pets, and Yoda return to the Jedi Temple to discover Anakin's treachery. Then Stuingtion's engines race in and then tell Obi-Wan and Blythe about Bradey O'Diesel having sworn alliance to the Sith and that she was assigned by Sideous to kill Blythe. Concerned by Obi-Wan's reasoning that Anakin has turned to the dark side, Padmé travels to Mustafar to confront him, while Obi-Wan, Team Chugger, Stuingtion's Engines, Blythe, and the pets stow away aboard her ship. When Vader discovers them, he accuses Padmé of betrayal and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Obi- and our heroes battle and dismember Vader. Vader is significantly burned by a volcanic river. Back on Coruscant, Yoda confronts Palpatine, but retreats after their duel in the Senate Chamber reaches a stalemate. Obi-Wan brings Padmé to the asteroid Polis Massa, where she gives birth to twins Luke and Leia before dying. A funeral is held for Padmé on Naboo. Meanwhile, Palpatine salvages Vader and brings him back to Coruscant, where his burned body is repaired with cybernetic limbs and a respiratory suit. Palpatine informs Vader of Padmé's death, devastating him. As the Sith supervise the construction of the Death Star, Obi-Wan and Yoda determine to hide the twins from the Empire. Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his stepfamily Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan intends to watch over Luke until the time is right to challenge the Empire. While Zim and GIR leave the team for the time being. To try and find anywhere he can get more intel on the New Empire. (But also hoping to score some extra cash). Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., Sherin, 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw Digger, Steam Drilleer, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Excavator), the Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustsis, Rings, Uray, Tune, and Shiver), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbett Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Derpy Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Invader Zim, and GIR guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel will work for Darth Sideous in this film and is reveal to have sworn alliance to the Sith. *The storyline Continues in Invader Zim meets Solo: A Star Wars Story. Scenes *Opening/Battle Over Coruscant *Rescuing Palpatine/Duel with Dooku *Confronting Grievous/Crash landing *Returning to the council/Anakin reunites with Padme/Padme's news *General Grievous speaks with Lord Sidious/Anakin's nightmare *Speaking with Yoda/Anakin and Palpatine's discussion *Anakin's assignment *Departing to Kashyyyk/With Anakin and Padme *Anakin talks with Palpatine *Finding General Grievous' location/The battle of Kashyyyk begins! *Obi-Wan and our heroes' departure/Anakin and Padme talk again *Arrival on Utapau/finding General Grievous *Dueling with General Grievous *Palpatine reveals his true self *General Grievous' death *Telling Mace Windu about Palpatine's true self *Windu confronts Palpatine/Anakin's betrayal *Execute Order 66 *Gathering up with Yoda *Arriving at the Jedi Temple/Anakin's arrival on Mustafar *Discovering Anakin's treachery/Telling Padme the bad news *Arrival at Mustafar/Duel with Anakin *Yoda vs. Sidious/back with the duel *The duel continues/Yoda's escape *Anakin's defeat *Birth of the twins/Darth Vader's transformation *The twins separate/Padme's funeral *A New Hope/Ending Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:War Films Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Christopher Lee Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Films dedicated to Peter Mayhew Category:The Chuggington/Star Wars Saga Category:Films of Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures